The result of a hard day's work
by ladylita56
Summary: Um, this contains SquidwardXKrabs, so don't venture any farther than you can handle.
1. I can't believe I'm doing this

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of spongebob, and that includes the pineapple.  
  
Um, okay. Flame me. This is a result of a dare from a friend of mine *coughbeccawheeze* and an attempt to try something new. If you don't like spongebob, read at your disgression. If you don't like yaoi, read at your disgression. If you don't like spongebob yaoi, turn around and run out of the room screaming if you want to read this. It will save you alot of trouble in the long run. And now for all of you people who have just totally ignored this part or who are curious, here's the story.....  
  
Squidward stood at the cash register with his normal glazed-over look. "Whart morons,"he thought. "Who would ever eat at a dump like this?"  
  
"I'll take two krabby patties," a customers voice rang cheerfully.  
  
"Typical." The underactive squid muttered?  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Would that be for here or to go?" He responed in a somewhat more interested tone, his voice sounding as it's usual nasaly self. As the happy customer began to reply, a bellowing noise excaped the office in the far corner of the resturant.  
  
"SPONGEBOB! SQUIDWARD! GET IN HERE!" The voice cried aloud, drowning the whispering lunchtime conversations being held at the tables. Spongebob proceeded to leave the kitchen in a blissful skip.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Krabs?" he sang, his shrill annoying voice. Squidward cringed as if nails were being scraped across a blackboard. "Front in center! And close the door!" Krabs commanded.  
  
"What is it this time?" Squidward asked, sitting lazily in a chair. Spongebob leaped and gracefully sat down at attention. "Alright boys, you know what day it is?" Mr.Krabs slyfully asked, taking notice of the confused looks on on the employees faces.  
  
"Isn't it Friday day?" The hyper active sponge thought aloud. Squidward stared at the calender in a weak attempt to remember the day. "Of course if is, you numbskull, but he doesn't mean that!" He snapped, taking advantage of the young worker's lack of mind.  
  
"Oh, calm down, boys! It's payday!" Krabs said in a sweet tone. The look on spongebob and squidward's faces were in complete contrast. Songebob look saddened while Squidward looked more happy than his usual grump self.  
  
"Ah, the Fruits of our week's labor has finally arrived!" Squidward mumbled, taking a deep breath in through his long, tube-like nose. Spongebob just stared at the ground as Mr.krabs readed out to hand him his envelope.  
  
"I can't accept this, Mr.Krabs," He muttered, his mood still apparently saddened."My only joy is to grill up food and please our customers. You can keep you money..... hey, is something burning?"  
  
The three sniffed the air-like water to attempt to identify the smell of burning flesh. "Oh my gosh! The Patties!" Spongebob yelled in complete and udder confusion as he left the room in a streak of yellow. Both Squidward and Mr.Krabs watched as the boy left the room and the door slammed behind him.  
  
"Um, Mr.Krabs," Squidward commented, "Aren't you forgetting about something?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Squidward!" The overweight seafaring crustation checkled as he moseyed over to the vault.  
  
"Finally," Squidward sighed. With this last paycheck, he thought, I could move out of this dump finally! Mr.Krabs leaned over the vault door and finally slammed it shut. Squidward was suprised.  
  
"Mr.Krabs, what about my paycheck?" He questioned in shock. Mr.Krabs chuckled and quickly made his way to prevent squidward from leaving. "Lad, your payment won't be in a check I'm afraid," She stated softly, slowly forcing squidward back to his seat.  
  
"Why... What do you mean Mr.Krabs?" He stared into the poorly combed mustasche on his employer's face. He watched as it stared to quiver and eventually slowly appoach his own nose close enough to tickle it. ---------------------------  
"Mr. Krabs wh-" Squidwarp demanded, but was stopped in mid sentence by the author protesting against writing anymore. For all of those who are clueless, yaoi is boyXboy love *shudder* I dunno if this the last chapter or this is the first chapter of a series.... I hope it isn't...... 


	2. Viewer disgression is advised

Okay, disclaimer is on the first chapter..... But I give you all strict warning: YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER. Read at you're disgression..... other than that, you can blame Becca for pushing me to finish this. For all of you who chose to burn and disfigure your minds on the rest of this story, enjoy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, you do realize Mr.Krabs," Squidward muttered akwardly, "that you are touching my face...."  
  
"Aie lad, I do," he replied, leaning ever closer to the now cringing squid. Squidward opened his mouth to attempt nagotation for his freedom, but was abruptly cut short by the kiss that Mr.Krabs quickly forced apon him.  
  
"The patties didn't burn too bad, Mr Krabs." Spongebob commented gleefully as he entered the room. "I managed to save most of them- OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!??!?"  
  
Mr.Krabs quickly pulled away and quickly looked over the hardwood seat. Squidward sat very still, his mind still absorbing the previous events.  
  
"Mr.Krabs... are you... are you..." Spongebob muttered in complete horror and confusion.  
  
"Spongebob! It's not how it looks.... uh... I was just... um.... Squidward just needed some help fixing his uniform, that's all lad," Mr.Krabs excused, his words and face jumbled in complete suprise.  
  
"Oh, okay. For a second there I thought that you two were doing something else.... oh well. Back to work!" Spongebob left the room as gleefully as he had come in.  
  
"Whew!" Mr.Krabs sighed in relief. "The boy's a little short minded, don't you agree Mr.Squidward?" Squidward nodded in a silent reply, his face still burning a violent red.  
  
Mr.Krabs leaned down once more and continued his romantic attack apon the employee once more, this time aiming for his slightly sweat-drenched neck.  
  
~~~Sometime later that day........~~~~  
  
Squidward layed still on the office floor, his body aching from the waist down. He quickly reached for his shirt he heard the door swing open with a ear-splitting creek. Mr.Krabs quickly entered and slammed the door shut behind himself.  
  
"You feeling alright, Mr.Squidward?" He asked in a concerned tone, his stub-like feet quickly bushing the floor as he came closer to his quickly-dressing employee.  
  
"I guess I'm okay..." Squidward replied, his head eventually coming out of the neck in his shirt. He rubbed his back as he slowly got to his feet using the desk as a balance.  
  
"Good. Now get back to work! I ain't gonna let you slack off anymore today!"  
  
Squidward grumbled as he slowly made his way to the door.  
  
"Oh, and squidward?" Mr.Krabs asked, his voice once again regaining it's gentle tone.  
  
"Yes?" Squidward replied grumpliy, stopping in the doorway only to hear the sound of his pirating employer to speak.  
  
"Stop by my house a bit later... Me daughter Pearl's goin' out and a bed is a lot more comfy than a resurant floor...."  
  
Squidward stared at his newfound lover suprisingly. "Aie aie, captain!" He relpyied, slightly embarassed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GAHH!!!! Someone... please... shoot me... I can't believe I finished it..... Becca, you owe me big time.... I hope you enjoyed the story.... I think.... please excuse all the spelling and grammar errors... I have no spell-check and also no desire to force my friends to proof read this, thus forcing them to kill me....... Check out my other stories too^^ 


End file.
